Satu Hari, Satu Minggu
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Yang Hinata minta hanyalah L mengeyampingkan kasus-kasus dan bersedia meluangkan waktu satu hari untuknya. LHina, IC, bad summary.


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata

**Warning: **AU, LHina, saya pikir IC, pendek, EYD parah, Typo (s), banyak deh kekurangannya. Ga suka silakan injek tombol back masing-masing.

**Summary:** Yang Hinata minta hanyalah L mengenyampingkan kasus-kasus dan bersedia meluangkan waktu sehari untuknya.

.

.

L Lawliet, pria jangkung dengan rambut dan mata sepekat malam menatap pantulan seorang gadis di layar monitor yang berada tepat di depannya. Detektif terhebat dunia yang sosoknya tersembunyi dari dunia luar itu mendesah pelan. Sejenius apapun dirinya tetap saja tidak bisa menaklukkan amarah seorang gadis. Hyuuga Hinata berada di atas sofa berwarna coklat tua duduk dengan kedua tangan memeluk lutut, menempelkan kening pada lutut dengan surai indigo menjuntai menyamarkan wajah manisnya.

Masih dalam posisi 'duduk' L menggerakkan kursi berrodanya ke arah meja penuh makanan manis. Menuang teh panas ke dalam cangkir, memasukkan dua gula balok ke dalam teh, lalu mengaduknya. Kembali dia memasukkan tiga gula balok ke dalam teh yang sudah manis bagi kebanyakan orang, mengaduk dengan lolipop di tangan kemudian meminumnya pelan-pelan.

"Kamu bisa terkena penyakit gula dengan kadar glukosa seperti itu." Tegur sang gadis tiba-tiba. Rupanya meski hatinya dirundung kesal, tetap tidak bisa membuatnya mengacuhkan pria yang dicintainya.

"Saya senang Hinata-_ san _masih bersedia memperhatikan kondisi saya." Jawab L tenang. Meletakkan cangkir teh pada tatakan, kemudian L memutar kursinya menghadap Hinata.

"Siapa bilang?" Hinata mencoba menyangkal. Tapi semu tipis yang menyapu kedua pipi membantah penyangkalan tadi. Tidak perlu pria jenius seperti L untuk memahaminya.

Mata menatap ke seluruh penjuru ruangan seakan tak fokus, dengan masih mengulum lollipop L menjawab, "saya tahu Hinata-_san_ memperhatikan gerak-gerik saya sejak saya menggerakkan kursi ke meja ini." L tiba-tiba menatap langsung pada wajah Hinata. Pria yang terisolasi dari dunia luar karena pekerjaannya itu tersenyum kecil ketika mendapati Hinata gelagapan dengan rona semakin tebal di kedua pipinya.

Tertangkap basah memperhatikan L dan tidak bisa menyangkal, Hinata memilih menenggelamkan wajah pada lutut.

"Hinata-_san_ masih marah pada saya?" Tidak mendapat jawaban Hinata, L turun dari kursinya dan menghadap meja yang penuh dengan berbagai makanan manis. Mengambil tusuk barbeque, L mulai menusukkan beberapa kue hingga menjadi sate beberapa jenis kue manis. Melihat sekilas hasil karya kilatnya tadi, L melangkah mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata-_san_ mau ini?" tawarnya dengan nada kekanakan menyodorkan sate kue manis tadi di depan muka Hinata. Hinata mendongak untuk melihat kue lalu wajah L, kemudian Hinata menggeleng.

Duduk di samping Hinata dengan ciri khas yang melekat padannya, L memakan kue-kue yang dia tusuk dengan penuh nikmat. Tanpa mengacuhkan Hinata yang menatap dirinya L terus melahap kue-kue manis itu.

"Konsumsi gulamu terlalu berlebihan," protes Hinata, lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Saya bekerja menggunakan otak, Hinata-_san_. Saya butuh asupan gula dalam jumlah yang cukup besar untuk memberi makanan pada sel-sel kelabu saya." Dan lagi-lagi alasan yang sama terdengar dari sang detektif dunia.

Beberapa menit keheningan melingkupi mereka. Meski begitu mereka merasa nyaman dengan keheningan yang tercipta. Oh ayolah, jangan berharap mereka seperti pasangan kekasih pada umumnya yang lebih sering kencan di tempat-tempat umum. Atau hal-hal wajar lainnya yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih.

Mereka hanya dua anak manusia berbeda gender yang merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. L Lawliet seorang detektif dunia yang sosoknya sangat misterius memang menghindari kehidupan di luar komputer-komputer yang membantunya melihat dunia dengan memecahkan banyak kasus. Bukankah sangat mengerikan seorang dengan IQ di atas 200 dan memiliki akses tersendiri untuk memberikan perintah pada agen-agen federal dunia, bahkan Interpol untuk mengeksplor jati diri dan berjalan-jalan di keramaian dengan alasan mencari hiburan? Kepala seorang L Lawliet pasti dihargai sangat tinggi melebihi batu permata yang ada di mahkota Ratu Inggris.

Hinata mengerti hal itu. Sejak memutuskan untuk menjalin asmara dengan sang detektif, Hinata tahu akan konsekuensi yang dia terima. Dia bisa menerima perjalanan asmara mereka tidak akan biasa saja seperti sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Tapi Hinata yang baru saja menyelesaikan pendidikan di bangku kuliah, merasa berhak meminta kado istimewa dari sang kekasih. Dia tidak meminta barang-barang mewah, yang tentu saja dengan mudah akan dipenuhi L. Hinata hanya meminta L meluangkan waktu satu hari penuh untuknya tanpa harus dipusingkan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kasus itu. Lagipula menurut Hinata, L memerlukan istirahat juga. Tidak sepenuhnya egois menurutnya.

"Hinata-_san_ tidak akan merajuk lagi kalau saya memenuhi permintaan itu?" Tanya L ringan dengan pandangan ke arah langit-langit ruangan. Reflek Hinata menoleh pada L dengan mata berbinar penuh harap. "Tempatnya terserah pada saya." Itu bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan yang menunjukkan syarat mutlak.

"Baiklah. Kamu yang lebih mengerti situasinya, Ryuzaki-_san."_ Jawab Hinata sumringah dengan senyum kelegaan.

"Kau suka anak-anak?" Tanya L yang terdengar tidak berkaitan dengan topik yang mereka bicarakan. Dengan begitu santai L membuka bungkus permen lolipop dan memainkannya di mulut.

"Sangat suka," meski bingung dengan pertanyaan L, Hinata menjawab.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita akan ke Winchester selama satu minggu."

"Winchester?" Hinata mengerutkan kening dan menatap L dalam-dalam.

"Di sana saya akan memberikan anak-anak pada Hinata-_san._" Ujar L sambil membalas tatapan Hinata.

Satu detik. Mata Hinata terbelalak begitu lebar.

Dua detik. Rona merah mulai muncul menyapu kedua pipi Hinata.

Tiga detik. Wajah Hinata merah padam bagaikan kepiting rebus.

PLAAAK! Seringai L tiba-tiba muncul atas tamparan Hinata barusan. Tanpa peringatan terlebih dahulu L menarik Hinata dan memeluknya erat-erat. Hinata tidak sempat menghindar, atau malah memang sengaja tidak menghindar.

Wammy Quillsh yang berniat menemui L untuk memberitahukan bahwa pesawat yang akan membawa mereka ke London akan siap sore nanti, mengurungkan niat dan keluar ruangan dengan senyum menghias di wajah tua berwibawahnya. Memberikan waktu bagi sepasang kekasih yang jarang menghabiskan waktu bersama rasanya cukup bagus. Mungkin Wammy juga berpikir bahwa manusia yang hidupnya penuh dengan ketidaknomalan seperti L, jatuh cinta pada seorang Hyuuga Hinata adalah perasaan yang manisiawi dan normal. Atau malah terlihat tidak normal untuk L? Wammy tidak peduli, yang terpenting adalah kebahagiaan L. Seorang anak yang dia besarkan dan dia lindungi. Pria yang dia anggap seperti anak kandungnya sendiri.

.

.

END

.

.

Errr…, sebenarnya saya merasa tidak pantas menulis fanfic dengan pairing yang satu ini. LHina adalah pairing terfavorit saya melebihi pairing2 lain yang jadi kesukaan saya juga.

Entah kemana jiwa kefanfican (cieciecie) saya pergi, saya bener-bener blank. Jadi maaf dengan banyaknya kekurangan. Terutama saya merasa kesulitan member ending #pundung.

Inilah LHina pertama saya, semoga menghibur. Dan terima kasih sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
